


Don’t Hate Me | Chadam

by E_12



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Bash Bros, Chadam, Cuy, F/M, Guy is a thot but not in a bad way we love him, Happy chadam day :), M/M, Slow Burn, chadam rights motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_12/pseuds/E_12
Summary: Connie smiles and notices a black and blue hoodie. She grabs it out of the mess and raises her eyebrow when she sees it’s too big. She turns it around and desperately tries to hold back a laugh when she sees Banks 99 on the back.“Oh my god. That’s Adam’s, isn’t it?”“You know damn well who’s it is.” She retorts, a twinkle in her eye. She’s been waiting for this. Something. Anything. Some kind of leverage on Charlie about Adam. Charlie blushes and her smile widens.
Relationships: Adam Banks/Charlie Conway, Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Connie falls back onto the bed, feet dangling off the edge. 

“Why the fuck am I even helping you?” she says, looking at the mess that is Charlies room. Charlie takes his eyes off of the pile of clothes in the center of the room to look at her. 

“You wanted to talk to me about Adam.” he says, rolling his eyes in the process. Connie wouldn’t stop bugging Charlie ever since the former Hawk joined the team. 

“I never said that!” She projects

‘Am I wrong?” Connie knows he’s right but thats never stopped her from arguing. 

“Whatever.”

A comfortable silence falls onto the room and Charlie begins to pack his clothes again. 

“By the way, how was your date?” Charlie says with a smirk. 

“It was great.” Connie sits up on her elbows and glares at him. “Until somebody decided to interrupt it.”

“You’re welcome for that.” He replies, his smirk turning into a smile. Connie sticks her tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes.

“While we’re on the subject how are things with you and Banks?” She questions. 

“We weren’t on the subject” Charlie says, rolling his eyes and folding another shirt. 

Connie smiles and notices a black and blue hoodie. She grabs it out of the mess and raises her eyebrow when she sees it’s too big. She turns it around and desperately tries to hold back a laugh when she sees Banks 99 on the back. 

“Oh my god. That’s Adam’s, isn’t it?”

“You know damn well who’s it is.” She retorts, a twinkle in her eye. She’s been waiting for this. Something. Anything. Some kind of leverage on Charlie about Adam. Charlie blushes and her smile widens. 

“Fuck off! Leave me alone!” He says, feeling his face get hotter. 

“When did he even give it to you?” She asks, staring at it with some interest. 

“I was cold, fuck off.” Connie holds her hands up in defense and laughs.

“You should wear this on the plane.” She folds it and hands it to him. 

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“W-wouldn’t it be... weird?” Charlie asks, tripping over his words. There’s something so... vulnerable about it and it makes Connie smile. He really cares about Adam and what the boy thinks about him. 

“Nope.” Connie pops the P and earns a smile. “Guy loves when I wear his clothes.”

“Yeah, well, he’s Guy-”

“Charlie. He’d like it.”

He sighs and thinks for a moment. “Alright, fine. I’ll wear it tomorrow.”

“Aww, I love you too, Conway.” 

He laughs. “The feelings mutual, sometimes.”

Connie moves from her elbows and sits up. She stays on the bed, using her hands to keep her steady. “So... are you gonna sit by him?”

“Would you shut the fuck up about it?”

“I want to know!”

Charlie rolls his eyes and sighs once again. “Yes, I will sit by Adam.”

“That’s a long plane ride, Conway.” She says, the smile slowly creeping back on her face. 

“And?”

“Just saying.”

Charlie runs a hand through his hair. “Are you trying to make me nervous?”

“Not at the moment.” She joked, earning an eye roll from the captain.

“You’re so sour today. Are you in Adam withdrawal?”

“I saw him yesterday!” 

Connie puckers up her lips and makes kissy noises. Charlie walks over to her and pushes her in a joking manner. “Ouch!”

Charlie gives her a blank stare. “You play hockey, that didn’t hurt.”

She smiles and sits up again. “You’re so nice to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, Con, I love you too.”

She picks up a shirt laying on the bed and throws it at him. He catches it and Connie rolls her eyes. She looks at the clock and mutters a small “Fuck.”

“What?” He asks 

“I have to go.” She answers, setting whatever is in her hand down. 

Charlie raises an eyebrow. “You have a date or something?”

“Matter of fact, Conway, I do.” She retorts, blushing. She really likes Guy, but unless tired doesn’t usually talk about her relationship or show a lot of it in public. “Do not interrupt it. Again.”

“Not making any promises!” He insisted, getting a glare from Connie in return. 

“Fine. Have fun on your date.” He says, mood changing. 

“Jealous?” She questions him, trying to keep a serious face 

“Of who? You? I’m good. The Idiot is all yours.” Charlie says, desperately trying to get out of this conversation. Connie sighs. 

“That’s not what I mean.”

Charlie runs a hand through his hand again and pauses. “I know.”

Connie looks at him for a minute and sits back down. “If you ask him out, he’d say yes.”

“Connie-“ Charlie gets cut off 

“What? What in the world is stopping you?” Connie says, throwing up her hands and bringing them back down to her lap. 

“It’s not like you and Guy... It’s different.”

“Different, how?’

“You’re not dumb, Con, you know what I mean.” He says, looking down. Connie looks at him and sighs. She puts a hand on his knee and he looks at her, eyes beginning to water.

“Don’t be afraid of things you can’t control.”She advises. Charlie looks down and sighs again. 

“For real, have fun on your date.” He says, voice sounding less gloom. She gives him a half smile, knowing that’s the best she’ll get, and ruffles his hair. 

“See ya later.”

“Not if I see you first, Moreau.”

“You’re supposed to use that like on Adam, not me!” She yells, walking out the door. Charlie smiles and hears his front door open and slam shut. He finished folding everything and starts putting it in his suitcase.

He finishes and sees that his door is open. He looks at the phone on the wall just outside his room and hesitates. He goes to call Adam, ask if he wants to hang out, but before he calls him, he chickens out. 

It makes Charlie angry. He hates that he’s scared, and knows he should take the advice Connie gave him. He wants to. He really does. But he’s scared. 

He puts the phone back on the line and closes his door behind him. He zips up his suitcase and sighs before taking out his contact and brushing his teeth. He falls into a restless sleep way later than he should, dreaming about what he and Adam could be.


	2. Chapter 2

The few hours of sleep he gets feels like thirty minutes when Charlie’s alarm jolts him awake. He looks around his room as he sits up in his bed, still trying to shake the fog of sleep. It doesn’t work. 

He rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his hair while yawning. He glances at his clock and it reads 3:15 AM. He rolls his eyes at the memory of Gordon telling them they’d thank him for the early flight.

He grabs a random hoodie from beside his suitcase to throw on to go to the airport in. He stands up and walks out of his room to find his mom already up and drinking some much needed coffee. He checks his things one last time before grabbing it and leaving. 

The ride to the airport seems shorter than it is, probably because he keeps dozing off and waking himself back up. Eventually he sees the bright lights of the airport wake him up for good. 

He gets his suitcase and headphones from the car and walks to the main entrance with his mom. They share a quick goodbye and soon he’s walking through the airport. He finds where he needs tp be relatively fast for being on about four hours of sleep. 

He had assumed he’d be the first one there, he always was. He was surprised to see Connie sitting in one of the chairs lined across one of the walls opposite to a desk. His eyes scan over to see Gordon talking with the receptionist. 

Connie sees him and she waves him over, giving him a tired smile. Her eyes glance down at his hoodie and he can see her holding back a laugh. 

“So you took my advice?” She says, smiling. 

Charlie tilts his head and gives her a questioning look before looking down at the writing on the hoodie. 

“What? I- oh..” He says while realizing what, or rather whose, hoodie he was wearing. 

The black hoodie read in bold white ink HAWKS with their logo printed at the center of his chest. He turned his heads to look at his sleeves which both had number nines. It was Adams old hawk hoodie that he’d given him a few weeks back. 

Connie sees the realization on his face and starts to laugh at him. Charlie glares at her, feeling his face get red. 

“Didn’t you want me to wear this?” He questions. 

“Yeah,” she kicks her feet up on the armrest of the chair next to her, “I didn’t actually think you would though.” 

He can’t help but smile at her. He knows that she knew he was going to wear the damn thing even if he didn’t. 

“Whatever, Moreau. I’m too tired for this,” He grins at her and she rolls her eyes back at him. 

Not very much later, Guy gets there and joins them, pleased to see Connie wearing one of his hoodies that he either gave her or she stole. Probably the latter.

“Is Gordon flirting with the receptionist?” Guy breaks the silence. 

Charlie looks up at Guy, then to their coach and tries to keep himself from laughing. Connie is laughing to herself at the comment.

“Definitely.” Says Charlie.

Guy looks at Charlie and then Connie. He starts to laugh and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Nice sweatshirt. Both of you.” He rolls his eyes.

Charlie and Connie both blush at the comment. Charlie sighs and looks down.

“I regret wearing it.” He says glaring at Guy

“Aw, come on, Conway. You know he’s gonna love it.” The other two try to hold in a laugh and fail. 

Charlie tugs on the sleeves of the hoodie and feels his face get hot from embarrassment. 

The three of them sit side by side in the chairs facing the desk, obviously making fun of gordon the entire time. 

A few minutes later, the trio sees Adam walking down the long corridor of the airport. Charlie can feel his heartbeat in his throat. He hates how nervous he gets around him. 

Guy smirks and the other two done even have to turn their heads to see the grim on his face. He goes to say something but Connie elbows him before he gets the chance. 

“Don’t.” She warns, but he just smiles at her. 

“Do you two ever stop flirting?” Charlie looks at them and rolls his eyes. 

Adam approaches the three of them and Charlie has to stop himself from staring. He looks... gorgeous. His hair is down, something charlie rarely sees. He looks tired but not in the bad way. He has a hoodie thrown on over a pair of jeans. He gives Charlie a warm smile and he completely melts. 

“Morning,” Adam says while looking at Charlie. He’s standing entirely too close for comfort but its not like either of them would have it any other way. 

Charlie reciprocates the smile. Connie and Guy give each other a look and smile while rolling their eyes. They have a bet going, not that they’d ever tell them that though. 

Adams eyes drift down to the lettering on Charlie’s hoodie. For a second his face shows an expression that charlie can’t quite read. It quickly changes to what looks almost like satisfaction. Charlie feels himself blush. 

“is- is that my hoodie?” Adam carefully questions.

Connie and Guy hold back laughs to save charlie embarrassment. 

“Yeah.. yeah i threw it on this morning,” He stumbles over his words and Adam gives him another warm smile, which doesn’t help him regain function at all. 

“it looks good on you for a hawks hoodie,” Says Adam, smirking at charlie. 

Charlie smiles and looks down at the floor and then up again at Connie. He sees her smirking at him with raised eyebrows. He mouths “shut the fuck up.” She laughs to herself and looks down. 

Gordon comes back from talking and the three look to guy, expecting a comment or joke. They’re not disappointed. 

“Hey coach, any luck?” He asks while trying not to laugh. 

“Don’t start.” Gordon glares at him while the other three snicker. 

“Aw come on, coach. I was just-’’ he gets cut off. 

“I will bench you, Germaine.” Gordon snaps in a half joking tone. 

The four of them laugh. Over the next ten to fifteen minutes the rest of the team gets there one by one. 

They go through security, which seems like forever because it is, and eventually get to their terminal. The team waits to board their plane. They only wait for about a half hour and then they get called to board. 

when they board, surprisingly there’s no fights over who gets window seats. Probably because they’re all exhausted. The window seats of the plane are two across while the isle seats are in rows of three. 

Charlie and Adam end up beside the window, with Adam letting charlie have the side closest to the actual window. Connie, Averman, and Guy are grouped in a row in the isle. Gordon pretty much forced Fulton and Dean together. Something about being able to bond better he said. 

The plane takes off and charlie watches Minneapolis fade from his view. 

“its pretty.” He whispers to Adam. 

“I know..” he whispers back but he’s not at all looking at the city lights out of their window. 

Across the isle, Connie lifts the armrest in between her and guy. She shifts closer to him and lays her head on his chest. Guy smiles and wraps an arm around her. He kisses the top of her head and lays back. 

Adam tries to fall asleep but he cant seem to get comfortable. Charlie notices and flips their armrest. He takes a chance.

“Lay on me. I don't mind,” he says and Adam turns his head to him. 

“Are you sure?” Adam asks, feeling his heart rate speed up. 

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Charlie shifts to face Adam. 

Adam slowly lays across him and Charlie can feel that he’s tense. He wraps his arm around Adam and feels him relax. He feels a smile creep onto his face. He’s just thankful the row behind him and in front of him are both his teammates. He smiles at the thought of them doing this in the hotel or maybe even his room when they get back. 

Adams breathing evens out and Charlie knows he’s sleeping. He uses his other hand to brush his hair out of his face. Adam shifts in his sleep and charlie pulls him closer. He looks across the isle and meets Guy’s eyes. He’s staring at the two of them with an amused expression. He gives Charlie a thumbs up. Charlie rolls his eyes and flips him off. 

Guy pretends to be offended. Charlie laughs. The two end up making faces at each other for all of ten minutes, trying to make each other laugh. 

The flight goes on and at some point charlie falls asleep leaning into Adam. It’s surprisingly warm and comfortable. He wakes up a few minutes before they land and decides to wake Adam up. 

Adam stretches and opens his eyes to look at charlie. 

“Hey,” He smiles. 

“Sleep well?” Charlie smiles back at him. 

“Yeah. Yeah I did.” Says Adam while sitting up and leaning back in his seat. 

The two of them smile at each other and Adam smirks. Charlie gives him a questioning look. Adam answers by snatching the twins hat off of his head.   
“Hey!” He cant help but smile. 

Adam slips the hat on and Charlie doesn’t stop him. He admires how he looks for a few seconds. 

“Looks better on you anyways..” The two of them smile at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. Sorry for the late update I’ve been working all week and writers block decided to come say hi. But enjoy the chapter! It’s a little short but the next one is a lot longer! <3

The Ducks, being close to the front, had to get off the plane fairly quick, which wasn’t a bad thing. They were eager to get the hell off that thing. 

Charlie still makes no attempt to get his hat back, and Guy nudges Connie gently to wake her up. She smiles and grabs his hand, making him blush and return a smile while they stretch and get up from their seats. 

When he gets up to grab his suitcase, he almost hits Connie on the head in the process. It earns a laugh from both of them. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” She says after ducking out of the way. He smiles again and starts his walk off the plane. Connie rolls her eyes while grabbing her suitcase and follows him, both of them waiting on the ramp off the plane. 

Adam gets up and grabs both his and Charlies bag, earning a blush from the captain and a smirk from Guy. 

“Such a gentleman, Banksy. Why didn’t you do that for me?” Guy asks when Charlie and Adam catch up to him. 

“Because you’re a dumbass, Germaine.”

“I’m offended.” He retorts in a playful tone. He turns around and walks down the isle with Connie. 

Adam rolls his eyes and walks to the gate, ready to wait for the rest of the team. When they finally get outside, it’s 7:45 and there’s a bus waiting for them. 

Connie and Guy throw themselves in the first open seats and Charlie and Adam sit right next to them. They sit shoulder to shoulder the whole time, Adam still wearing Charlies hat. Connie rests her head on Guy’s shoulder and falls back asleep, while Guy looks out the window at the sunrise and Charlie and Adam engage in small talk. Mostly about hockey. 

Twenty minutes in, Connie wakes up and lazily grabs Guys hand. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Charlie pseudo-gags, earning a laugh from Adam and getting flipped off by Guy. 

“You’re just jealous.” Connie says, still half asleep, not even opening her eyes. 

“Yeah, sure. So jealous of you.” The captain retorts, snorting in the process. 

“A+ for sarcasm, spazway.” Guy says and gets an eyeroll in return. Adam smiles at Charlie and Charlie blushes. Charlie pushes the bill of the hat down. 

“Hey!” Adam says, laughing and pushing it back up. 

“Gotta be quicker than that, Banks.” Charlie quotes him from the plane ride with a smirk. 

“Did you just use my own words against me?” Adam grins and holds back a laugh. 

“I don’t know, did I?” Charlie smiles at Adam and they both blush and look away. 

“We need to lock them in a closet.” Guy whispers in Connies ear, making the latter shiver and hold back a laugh. 

“I agree.” She replies, making him laugh. He looks at her and smiles, making her blush and grip his hand tighter. 

They finally get to the hotel and partner up for rooms. Charlie and Adam, basically on instinct, partner up together.

“Hey, Coach, could Connie and I room together? We-“ Guy asks Gordon, trying to sweet talk his way to Gordon saying yes. 

“Germaine. No. Not happening.” He interjects. 

“Please? We both have nightmares and it’d-“ He gets cut off again. 

“Guy. Not happening.” Gordon says, already over Guys shit. 

Guy huffs and stomps off like a child, and ends up rooming with Averman. Connie, of course, rooms with Julie. (Half of the time Connie and Guy do sleep together. Gordon either doesn’t know or just doesn’t care.)

Dean and Fulton also ended up rooming together. They bonded on the plane ride and are now close. Fulton smiles at Deans offer and immediately accepts. They start talking about music.. or whatever it is that they talk about 

While they all pick their rooms and Gordon gets them checked in, they sit together in the lobby of probably the nicest hotel any of them have ever seen, even Adam. The people there look far too rich and far too snobby. The team laughs at how out of place they seem. 

Charlie and Adam rush to find their room after finally checking in, laughing and fucking around the whole time. Finally, finally, when they get there, Adam unpacks his suitcase and Charlie can’t hold back a laugh. 

“Do you only wear polos?” He jokes. 

“Do you only wear that fucking Ducks jersey?” Adam retorts, without missing a beat, not even nothing to look up from his suitcase. 

“Touché.” Charlie responds, making Adam look up and smile at him. A silence falls on the room, both wanting to ask the other to go somewhere but needing to work up the courage.

The two of them barely get unpacked before Charlie finally decides to ask.

“Hey, do you want to go somewhere? We can explore or... go somewhere to eat?” Charlie says, breaking the silence. The question earns a genuine smile from Adam, not one that he uses too often. 

“Sure.” Adam says, the happiness in his voice. He walks over to where Charlie is sitting and holds out his hand, only expecting to help him up, but Charlie doesn’t let go, until they both realize what they’re doing. They both blush and Adam opens the door for Charlie, barely remembering to grab a room key.


End file.
